The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus that forms an image on a sheet.
For example, an image forming apparatus is known in which a driving force is transmitted by a driving pulley and a driven pulley, whose rotational axes are arranged parallel to each other, and by an endless belt looped around and stretched between the driving pulley and the driven pulley.